100 Days
by Sora Tayuya
Summary: There have been a lot of changes in Lea's life in the past few weeks. Losing best friends, regaining a heart, getting a Keyblade. In many ways, not much has changed. He still laughs at the same dumb jokes, works with odd people to locate hearts, and hangs out with his best friend - sort of. Wishing-Fire's 100 Themes Challenge
1. Chapter 1

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profits from use of this work.

* * *

 **Introduction**

Writing up journal entries always seemed so pointless when no one was meant to read them, but I suppose a lot of what we did was pointless anyway.

Old habits do die hard it seems, so I'll be keeping a record of what's happening around here. Trying out this Keyblade thing, sorting out 'feelings,' dealing with heroes...just thinking about it all makes me feel strange.

I feel light inside, like I'm full of warm air. Sometimes it's almost like I'm with Roxas again on the clock tower, eating ice cream.

It's funny, but sometimes…it's like nothing's changed, since those days.


	2. Chapter 2

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge - **A/N:** The prompt for today was 'Love', but I'm not ready to tackle that yet, so I changed it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profits from use of this work.

* * *

 **Observation  
**

I'd taken to watching Sora under orders from the Organization. Now that we are on the same side, it isn't much different.

Except that he talks to me without trying to spear a Keyblade through my head nowadays.

It is…strange, seeing the change. Seeing him talking to his friends so casually, you'd think he was any boring kid from anywhere.

Talking to him has always been weird, knowing he was Roxas's Other and all, despite looking (and acting) nothing like him. But getting to know him lately, I'm starting to think otherwise.

I'm not sure that's altogether a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profits from use of this work.

* * *

 **Hate**

We are all reconciling with the idea that the Nobodies could have reformed hearts. That explains the snoozefest at the castle.

I think it is taking a while to sink in what that means, though.

I mean, I've been with the Organization since the beginning. Had things been different…well, there are a lot of 'what ifs' I really don't want to get into right now.

It makes my chest hurt.

I guess it's true that the strongest emotions come back first. Good thing I've had years of practice figuring out how not to care about anything or anyone. Thanks, Xemnas.


	4. Chapter 4

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profits from use of this work.

* * *

 **Vacation**

I still can't get the Keyblade to appear on command, which doesn't make training to use it very easy. I guess I looked pretty down, so the kids proposed a beach party to boost group morale.

I was dragged along to their home world before I could protest, but no one could get me into that ocean who didn't want a third-degree tan.

It was nice being at that beach by invitation for once. I found a bent paopu tree and got to watch the sun set.

I could almost see us sitting there, eating ice cream on that tree.


	5. Chapter 5

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profits from use of this work.

* * *

 **Growing Up**

Yen Sid asked Riku to help me out with getting my Keyblade to materialize.

I can't say I was looking forward to it.

Turns out Riku is pretty good at giving instructions. Guess I was expecting him to be all serious, but the kid has really pulled through his whole 'doom and gloom' phase. By the end of the day, I was able to get my Keyblade to come out almost every time.

I don't recall ever being that helpful when training new recruits, but I've never been the most patient of guys.

But I'm still not calling him 'Master.'


	6. Chapter 6

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge - **A/N:** The prompt for today was 'Trouble Brewing,' but I've switched with with a later prompt for plot purposes

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profits from use of this work.

* * *

 **I Don't Know How**

The king invited everyone to his world to check out an area for clues to the missing lights.

Instead of working, everyone got distracted with the festival in the plaza. Who'd have guessed I'd end up the responsible adult – even Riku went along for a run on the racetrack.

I didn't get the point of playing around and admittedly could have handled it better than to yell and storm off. Kairi found me later in the underground trying to melt a generator.

I said I needed a break from the happy-go-lucky music, but she didn't really buy it. I've always considered my poker face to be pretty good, but she saw right through me. My lying skills must have seriously deteriorated from my Organization days.

I couldn't tell her what was bugging me. I didn't really know myself.

She sat with me a while, then I awkwardly apologized for kidnapping her. For some reason she found that funny, then told me she was glad: for the apology, and the kidnapping.

I don't think I'll ever understand people with hearts.

We returned to the surface and chowed down on ice cream. I tried some volcano stuff that wasn't too bad.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** I've decided some chapters will be 200 words, to fit with Secret Reports being shorter and longer


	7. Chapter 7

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profits from use of this work.

* * *

 **First Encounter With An Animal**

I visited a new world today, a vast savanna. Apparently Sora is in with the ruler of the land, so we were supposed to rendezvous and see if anything weird had happened recently.

In order to blend in, we all took forms familiar to the inhabitants.

Which meant becoming a big red cat.

The best part was when the head lion thought I was an intruder and tried to swipe my face off. Needless to say, I learned how to stand on my own four paws pretty fast.

There were good reasons the Organization didn't send us to certain worlds.


	8. Chapter 8

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge - **A/N:** The prompt for today was 'First Love,' but I changed it due to reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profits from use of this work.

* * *

 **Responsibility  
**

We never thought we were responsible for our actions, what occurred to the worlds we plunged into darkness in order to further our goals.

I can't say I was the most responsible of people even before losing my heart.

I searched the Land of Dragons today for Heartless hiding in the mountains, but only found the burnt-out husk of a village.

Xigbar once mentioned recon on this world, and I knew from Riku that he had been messing around with Heartless here.

Seeing that destruction, I felt hollow inside, haunted.

Knowing that guy, I'll bet he felt nothing at all.


	9. Chapter 9

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge - **A/N:** The prompt for today was 'First Crush,' but I changed it due to reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profits from use of this work.

* * *

 **Wealth  
**

Played delivery boy today and picked up a package from the restoration committee. Figured grabbing some ice cream afterwards would be a good treat.

Leave it to a duck to charge three times the price in Twilight Town.

After paying up, I asked if all that munny really made him happy. He said it wasn't his munny that made him the happiest, but something else.

He wouldn't tell me what it was – said I had to figure it out for myself. Just then three kids ran up, and he proudly introduced his nephews.

I think get what he was saying.


	10. Chapter 10

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge - **A/N:** The prompt for today was 'First Tragedy,' but I switched it with a later prompt for timing purposes

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profits from use of this work.

* * *

 **Cookies  
**

Apparently the guys weren't appreciative enough of Kairi's baking skills the other day, so she somehow threw together an impromptu cookie contest.

I haven't baked a day in any of my lives, and I told her as much.

I still couldn't get out of it.

To be fair, it wasn't smart judgment to insist the guy who controls fire make something he doesn't know how to make.

I thought hotter meant they would be done sooner. The building didn't even burn down; I had it under control.

I'm still banned from the HBRC for a month.

Seriously, hair grows back.


	11. Chapter 11

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profits from use of this work.

* * *

 **Parents**

Hit up Agrabah to check tabs on the Princess of Heart. I'm still wearing the Organization cloak – a fact the princess didn't overlook.

Paired up with a talking bird for patrol: Jabbermouth attracted every Heartless on the west side. At least he had the courtesy to ditch me so I could get rid of the nuisances in peace.

Whoever thought it was a good idea to pair up ex-bad guys seriously needs to check their judgment skills.

Strolled around a bit more pretending to look for my partner, then heard hushed voices headed my way.

Training kicked in and I was hidden behind an archway before they rounded the corner.

It was the princess and her hero arguing about her leaving the palace. He was talking about her safety and not worrying her father, then she came back with a jab at his own parents.

Things got pretty quiet, then she apologized. Couldn't hear much after that – I ported away after figuring enough out.

Someone worrying about you when you left hit a bit too close to home for me. I know nothing like that happens now, but at one time…

It's not like anyone else is worried about me.


	12. Chapter 12

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profit from use of this work.

* * *

 **Afraid of the Dark**

I thought I've done a good job of keeping myself composed, but today…

Yen Sid had me face fear. He claimed he didn't know what it would be, but I'm certain it was a test.

Went from the tower to a completely dark room. Waiting for something to appear, for some shade of my past to pop out, I imagined what could be lurking in the darkness.

The more I thought, the more nervous I became, until my hands were shaking and I dropped my Keyblade and summoned my chakrams and threw fire everywhere to get rid of the darkness-

I failed the test.


	13. Chapter 13

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profit from use of this work.

* * *

 **Holding Hands**

Yen Sid didn't tell the kids what sort of training I was doing yesterday, but they knew something was up when I didn't show at the tower this morning.

I'm not proud of my reaction, but I couldn't face anyone today. Unfortunately if you know me, I'm pretty predictable.

I wasn't entirely surprised when Sora found me at the clock tower.

What did surprise me is instead of asking what was wrong he started in on a story about one of his adventures. Something about an argument that turned into a crash landing on a world with a guy who only spoke Gorilla. It was so out of left field, in no time the both of us were laughing. I had forgotten how good that felt.

He pulled two ice cream bars out of nowhere and we sat watching the sunset.

It was nice to feel normal again, like everything was before. Suddenly it felt like my chest was being compressed, and I couldn't breathe. Then, I felt a hand slip over mine.

I couldn't look, because I didn't want to see who was sitting there in that moment.

But I knew it was okay.


	14. Chapter 14

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profit from use of this work.

* * *

 **Popcorn**

It was Riku's turn to help me train. Instead of working with the Keyblade, he wanted me to try some exercises to better control my element.

I've been throwing around fire since before he knew magic existed, so I wasn't too thrilled.

He told me that recklessly lashing out with fire wasn't good enough: in order to be a master of anything, you have to be intricate; to control it at all levels.

I had to practice popping corn kernels without burning them or leaving many unpopped.

Burnt popcorn smell is a great motivator to do better. Besides the taste.


	15. Chapter 15

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profit from use of this work.

* * *

 **First Tragedy**

Last night I dreamt of the Garden's fall.

I was young and looking for Isa. All I could think of was finding him so we could escape from the darkness. No matter where I looked, I couldn't see him.

Finally I found him. I was so relieved; I ran up, grabbed his shoulder-

And he turned to look at me with scars and yellow eyes.

Suddenly the weight of my chakrams was at my sides, and I was terrified. I couldn't move under that gaze. He reached for me and whispered:

" _Join us, Lea._ "

I woke up sweating, and cold.


	16. Chapter 16

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profit from use of this work.

* * *

 **Memories**

I shouldn't be having these dreams. Normally I'd keep something like this to myself, but that nightmare put me on edge. I told Yen Sid about it, leaving out the bit at the end with Isa and me.

The old wizard told me not to dwell on it, but I think he could tell I wasn't forthcoming with all the details. He instructed me to inform him if I have more dreams like this. I just hope it doesn't happen again. It just didn't sit right.

Memories are one thing, but something weird in my head could be a problem.


	17. Chapter 17

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profit from use of this work.

* * *

 **Tower**

Whenever the kids leave the tower, they use their Keyblades to open the gateway between worlds. The mouse king's helpers use a Gummi ship. Anyone else who shows up here has unspecified magical powers.

So far everyone has been pretty lenient on my using dark portals to get around, but just in case they change their minds, I wanted to see if it was even possible for me to get off this hunk of space rock through my own power.

Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be a train schedule posted anywhere.

Guess I can't hang up my coat just yet.


	18. Chapter 18

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge - **A/N:** Long chapter for long wait...also Happy Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profit from use of this work.

* * *

 **Stripes**

I usually like Halloween Town. Weird people, weird outfits, weird senses of humor. My last trip there wasn't the best though, what with trying to prevent Roxas from being offed by the Organization.

It was just my luck that the day we arrived is their namesake holiday. I have never seen so many weirdoes pumped up to scare people.

I'll admit the residents were far more welcoming than some worlds I've been to post-Organization, but there was only so much attention I could take after they realized I could light myself on fire without burning my scarecrow costume.

Luckily everyone was in such a lively mood it wasn't too hard to sneak away while they were distracted by some awards. I saw Mr. Bones sneaking away as well – he winked at me before headed off towards the swirly hill with a ragdoll girl. I guess he gets a lot of unwanted attention too. I still don't get how he was able to wink without eyelids.

Tried to avoid the cemetery; didn't want to get into hard memories. Did find something interesting while roaming the woods – a circle of trees with doors on them. Each one seemed to correspond to a holiday by the shapes and colors. I don't really know what came over me, but for some reason I was really curious about the one that looked like a Christmas tree.

I barely reached for the door when it swung open and a wind blew me inside. I wondered if I had accidentally found a portal to Wonderland for a second. When I came to, I found a place covered in snow, and brimming with every Christmas decoration possible.

It was amazing – the Organization surely never knew about this. I have to admit, it made me a little nervous to explore too much. I think Sora mentioned meeting Santa Claus once, but I thought he was kidding. Now I'm not so sure.

Made sure to snag a handful of candy canes for the kids as an apology for ditching them. They ended up being a pretty good treat to make up for my trick.


	19. Chapter 19

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge - **A/N:** NaNoWriMo is over

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profit from use of this work.

* * *

 **Stars**

The tower is a weird place, but the view can't be beat. It's been a long time since I've gone stargazing, so tonight I just went for it.

Got stuck in the past, how unusual. Looking at the distant pricks of light, I had to admit they were still beautiful, even knowing what they are now.

Saw a shooting star. When a star blinks out, that means a world succumbs to darkness. I wonder what it means when one shoots through the sky?

Someone told me once that shooting stars are for making wishes. If only wishes were that easy.


	20. Chapter 20

For WishingFire's 100 Themes Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor associated properties. I make no profit from use of this work.

* * *

 **Universe**

Yen Sid saw me slip outside last night, so I mentioned seeing that shooting star. He got a serious look and said shooting stars were usually travelers between worlds.

It wasn't anybody from our group, and using darkness to travel is out.

There are only a handful of people who can go between worlds, not all of them good. He wants me to look into this, to see if I can find out who it was.

If it isn't one of the bad guys, then it could be an ally. But how is that possible? The old wizard doesn't know.


End file.
